Fishing
by Katz Monster
Summary: Iris is having trouble catching different types of water-type Pokemon, so she goes to the best for help. First WishfulShipping, with hints of PokeShipping.


**Hi Guys, this is one of three one-shot for valentines day! This is also my first (not in Crying at a Contest) WishfulShipping fic. But don't worry there's hints of PokeShipping at the end! Enjoy!**

**DISCLAIMER: I don't own Pokemon**

* * *

One bright beautiful day in Unova, Ash, Cilan and Iris, had stopped next to a lake for a lunch break.

Cilan made a start on lunch, unpacking his bag and getting out the table and stove. As it was too cold to go swimming, Ash took out his fishing rod, complete with Mini-Misty lure and sat by the bank. Iris was fishing too, but using her own method. She wading through the water before snatching and grabbing yet another one of the lake's Pokémon.

"Wow! Look at this huge red-striped Basculin I caught!" Iris exclaimed to her companions.

"Argg! Come on Mini-Misty, help me!" As if the lure had heard him, Ash got a big tug on his line. Smiling, the raven-haired teen yanked on the line sending the caught water-type flying through the air, landing in the ground behind him.

A Tympole, was staring at him, with an annoyed expression. It wasn't that big, if anything it was small for a Tympole.

Ash thought for a moment, before reaching a decision. "Tympole, you remind me of a good friend of mind, and she adores water-type Pokémon. Would you like to be her Pokémon? She would take excellent care of you, and you'll make a bunch of new friends from different regions!" Ash asked the small tadpole, who was seriously considering it.

The blue Pokémon gave it a few more minutes of thought before leaping into the air and landing in Ash's arms with a huge smile on its face. "I'll take that as a yes." Ash laughed with Tympole. "Okay, now to catch you." Ash reach for a empty Pokéball on his belt, and held it in front of the small being.

Tympole tapped the button with its tail. Without the slightest movement from the red and white sphere, Tympole was captured.

Iris watched from her part of the bank, sighing, "Why can't I get any good Pokémon?"

"Because you can't get to the deeper water and still catch them," Cilan explained while chopping Mago berries, "Iris, if you want to catch better water-type Pokémon, you will need know how to fish with a pole." Cilan watched her in amusement, her eyebrows knitted together as she thought about her predicament.

After a few minutes she came to a conclusion, "Cilan, teach me how to fish," She commanded, pointing a finger at him.

Cilan finished filling a pot with to-be-cooked soup at walked over to her, taking out his collapsible fishing rod. "Okay, let's see what you know first." He handed her the rod, equipped with a basic lure.

Iris took it from his hands, blushing at the contact, before whipping it forwards towards the lake. "How's that?" she asked, seeing that she got the line almost 4 metres away from where she was standing in the water.

The connoisseur chuckled softly at her attempt of casting the line. "You've got the basic idea you just need to learn better technique."

"That's why I asked you, not Ash. Show me," Iris demanded.

Cilan took the rod from her, and expertly cast the line a good 15 meters, or so.

Iris huffed, "I'm never going to get that far."

"Here let me help." The connoisseur took her hands in his, and together cast the line 10 metres out. "Now try on your own."

Iris, still blushing, mimicked they previous movements like a Mime Jr., perfectly. The lure flew for 12 meters, before hitting the water.

"Now it may take a while for you to get a bite so tell me when you do. I'll go back to making lunch." Cilan walked back to his portable kitchen and went back to work.

A few minutes later, just as Iris was about to give up, a huge tug at the end of her line brought her back to reality. "Cilan! I got one!" she exclaimed.

Cilan rushed over to her and griped the pole as well, helping her pull up the catch. "Wow Iris, you really have caught a big one!" Cilan exclaimed, tugging harder on his pole.

They gave one final push and made the mystery Pokémon show itself. The water settled back down and the giant water dragon roared upon it being seen.

Across the lake Ash got a big bite too. He reeled it in to have it flying behind him. It was a girl his age with flaming hair and aquamarine eyes wearing a red one-piece. "Misty? What are you doing here?" he asked her.

"Oh you know, playing with gyarados." She smiled and stood up to meet his eyes. "Hey Ash." Both blushed and hugged each other, only breaking apart when the gyarados swum over and greeted Ash.

"Hi Gyarados, long time no see," the raven haired teen greeted back. Pikachu jumped onto his head and they swam around together.

By this time, Iris and Cilan had arrived to where the lovers-in-denial sat together.

"Is that your awesome water dragon?" Iris asked, getting straight to the point.

"Yes,but I think you're mistaken. Gyarados doesn't have a dragon typing." Misty laughed at Iris' expression.

"Misty, I would like you to meet my new travelling partners: Iris and Cilan." Ash gestured to each of them as he said their name. "Guys, this is Misty. My best friend and first travelling partner."

"Nice to meet you," "Hi," they greeted.

"Nice to meet you Guys too."

"But I do have something to say though," Iris started. "Are you sure you're just best friends? If you're the Misty Ash goes on about I thought you would be dating."

Both Kanto natives blushed and put a hand behind their head. "We're not dating," they answered simultaneously.

"Whatever," was Iris' only reply. She took Cilan's hand and dragged him back to the kitchen set-up.

"Thank you for teaching me."

"No problem, Iris. You don't need to thank me." Cilan blushed slightly.

She tugged on his arm and brought him down to her head height. Iris quickly pressed her lips to his cheek and ran off to where to fishing pole lied on the ground. Cilan blushed fiercely, bring a hand up to where her lips been, thanking that fishing rod over and over again.

* * *

**Please review! Tell me if you think they were in character or not!**


End file.
